


La doncella

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Sir Nicholas cometió un error tiempo atrás y ahora ha de ayudar a la persona que más perjudicó.





	La doncella

Allí estaba ella, arrodillada frente a la cruz, con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos ámbar completamente cerrados. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y por ellas resbalaban lágrimas de sufrimiento. Parecía concentrada en su rezo, murmurando en voz casi inaudible las plegarias que le pedía a su dios.

Sir Nicholas sabía que la encontraría allí. Llevaba semanas intentando ayudarla en su desgracia sin mucho éxito, mas al fin tuvo la solución a su desdicha. Se acercó a la muchacha sigilosamente, tocándole el hombro con suavidad. La joven dio un respingo, se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas en la manga de su vestido. Se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir, mas el noble fue el primero que habló.

—¿Cómo está Briallen? —susurró con delicadeza. La chica rompió a llorar. A Sir Nicholas se le partía el alma verla en ese estado.

—Ha empeorado. El médico ya nos ha dicho que no le queda más de tres semanas de vida.

—Puedo ayudarla, Morwenna —dijo sin pensarlo—. Tengo un remedio para la dolencia de vuestra hermana.

A la joven doncella se le iluminó el rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras esperanzadoras. Siempre se preguntó por qué aquel noble de buen nombre sentía tanto empeño en ampararlas sin pedir nada a cambio.

—¿Cómo...? —preguntó, al fin.

—Es un remedio especial. Mas debéis prometerme que jamás le revelaréis a nadie de esto.

—Lo lamento, milord, no entiendo.

Sir Nicholas miró hacia todas direcciones, comprobando que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor, y bajó el volumen de su voz para hablar más claramente con ella.

—Veréis, se trata de una pócima mágica. —dijo, extrayendo una botella redonda y entregándosela a ella.

—¿Mágica? No comprendo.

—Morwenna, tengo la habilidad de hacer magia y he hecho esta poción con ella. Dadle una cucharada cada siete horas y mejorará en unos días.

Morwenna apretó la botella entre sus manos y miró al noble sin entender nada.

—Milord, ¿por qué hacéis esto? Solo soy una simple sirvienta de esta corte.

Sin embargo, Sir Nicholas no contestó a eso. Tan solo le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la capilla sin decir una palabra más.

No podía revelarle el espantoso secreto que escondía. Por su culpa, por un terrible error, años atrás dejó huérfanas a ambas hermanas. Y se prometió cuidarlas, le costase lo que le costara.

Pasaron los días y Morwenna regresó de su ausencia en la corte tras cuidar de su hermana menor. Fue corriendo hasta los aposentos de Sir Nicholas para darle la buena nueva del mejoramiento de Briallen. Quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Sir Nicholas no aparecía por ninguna parte. Lo buscó incesantemente por toda la corte sin ningún resultado. Hasta que una de las doncellas le dio la trágica noticia sobre su ejecución. Morwenna no podía creer que lo hubiesen —casi— decapitado tres días atrás.

Mas lo que Morwenna no supo jamás es que Sir Nicholas nunca abandonó este mundo.

* * *


End file.
